In His Shadow Of Light
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. Who is Dark Link? Many people have asked that. Is he the darkness of Links heart? Is he a shadow Ganondorf created? You could ask him but he wouldn't tell you because he doesn't know either.
1. In His Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda I own nothing... this computer is borrowed -.-;;; just kidding but LoZ is not mine.  
  
Rainyday: Hello I have been reading a lot of fics with Dark Link in them so I decided to start my own... enjoy the show... fic... thing...  
  
#############  
  
In His Shadow  
  
##############  
  
Everything has a purpose in the world, something that drives them, something that keeps them going. Everyone has it be they good or evil beautiful, ugly, poor, or rich. They may not know it and take it for granted but purpose of life is a wonderful thing... I have no purpose.  
  
I used to have a purpose back in my home, which I cannot even remember. I forget my home and purpose and who I even was. I was taken from my home and changed. I became a Shadow... I became... Dark Link or Shadow Link. From the way from my world to this land of Hyrule I went through Link's heart and I absorbed his darkness... not by choice I assure you. I have his memories and his thoughts, even his fighting style. It wasn't until he defeated me in the Temple of Lake Hyrule that I remembered I didn't belong here... that I wasn't from this land this world... I thought he was the copy but I was wrong... I was the copy. I wasn't Link, I was Dark Link. I have no friends or family here.  
  
When Link left the temple thinking me dead I had no one even closely related to me. I didn't even have a name. A name... what was my name? I tried to remember but all I could remember is being somewhere safe, my home and then suddenly getting swallowed up by darkness and becoming someone else. I live in the water temple, no one ever goes there and the lake covers it. I can no longer bare to see people staring at me thinking me evil because I am a shadow... calling me a name that is not mine... I walk in his shadow of light and he doesn't even know I still exist...  
  
Yet...  
  
#### TBC ####  
  
Rainyday: it was short but it was a prologue 


	2. Can't Fight Yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters I'm just borrowing them for a bit, don't worry they'll be as good as new when I'm done (grins)  
  
#################  
  
Can't Fight Yourself  
  
#################  
  
Link ran through the water temple desperately searching for the boss key. He came to an empty room that looked as if it was outside, but that was impossible...this didn't look at all like anywhere near lake Hylia... there must be a trick here. Navi flew around the room examining things.  
  
"There's something here..." Link said, "I feel this weird energy..."  
  
"I feel it too Link... this room hasn't been entered in quite awhile."  
  
"Hmm..." Link went over to the locked doors and examined them.  
  
"No good... there's something here I have to do before I can leave." Link when to the small island in the middle waiting.  
  
#  
  
"What are you doing?!? Get away from there, that is the..." everything went dark. The voice faded away. All that he remembered was that he was standing in a room that looked like outside. He tried to put his thoughts together.  
  
'I was in the room and I was... looking for the key... yes! That's it! I have to stop Gannondorf!' he looked down into the water and saw his reflection... but his reflection moved when he didn't. This must be the trick to the room! Almost magically he went though the floor and ended up in front of the fake reflection. The reflection gasped and instantly took the same stance as him.  
  
"Copy!" he said to the fake. The fake looked utterly confused, but it kept up it's guard and tired to attack. It was like attacking a mirror. It was impossible when they were doing the same attacks and predicting each other's moves.  
  
"Gannondorf created you didn't he!" he asked taking a swipe at the copy. The copy dodged.  
  
"What are you saying? You're the shadow!" the copy said.  
  
"The shadow?" he asked. He looked down and saw too figures. The copy and himself... but he was... he was...  
  
"DIN!!!!!!!" the copy shouted. Fire racked his body and he was pushed back into the other side of the pool. He looked up and could see the copy wiping the sweat off his bangs.  
  
"That was close... what do you think that... Shadow Link meant when he said I was the copy?" Link asked Navi as he wandered to the door where he knew the boss key must be.  
  
"It must have been a minion of Gannondorf's... he didn't know, he must have thought he was you and that you were the minion..."  
  
"That I was..." he said listening to Navi, "But Navi! I'm Link! I remember Kokiri forest and all my friends there and, and I remember the Great Deku Tree... Navi!!" He shouted, the small fairy couldn't hear him.  
  
"Gannondorf... that's horrible... he'll pay for this!" Link said walking out of the room putting the boss key in his pouch.  
  
"But I'm Link... aren't I?" He asked as the boy left the room. He looked down at his hands. They were a shadow.  
  
"NO!" he cried, "I can't be something that Gannondorf created... there must be something else... there must be!" Tears slowly trickled down his face.  
  
"DAMN IT!" He yelled throwing off his hat.  
  
"WHO AM I!?!?! IF I'M NOT LINK THEN WHO!?!?!? WHO AM I!?!?!?" He cried. He tried to think back. This room... he could remember this room... and his... Link's... the copy's life... he looked down and only saw shadow. What was he? He had to find out. He had to leave this place and find out! Once again he seemed to magically flow through the floor into the other half of the room. It was no longer like outside. The small island and tree had disappeared... it was just a blank room with water on the floor. He realized he had left his hat and couldn't go back to retrieve it.  
  
"Doesn't matter..." He said softly, "Maybe I can find some answers in the Temple of Time... he said. He used the ocarina he still had and teleported.  
  
#  
  
The first thing he felt when he entered the Temple was the great spiritual energy that he always had. It was different though this time... a different feeling...if it was true and he was the copy then... this is the first time he had ever been here.  
  
"What are you?" Someone asked holding a knife to his back.  
  
"Link." He immediately answered.  
  
"You're not Link... you're only shaped like him! You don't even have his hat!" the voice said. It was defiantly female.  
  
"Malon?" He asked. There was a gasped and he used the moment to spin around and grab the knife. Malon stood in front of him in shock.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" she asked  
  
"I'm Link!" he said.  
  
"You're not Link!!" She yelled, "You're... you're a shadow!"  
  
"Then who am I?" He asked in rage, "Who am I if I'm not who I remember myself to be!?!?"  
  
"I... I don't know..." Malon said in fear.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" he spat.  
  
"I was going to pray to the goddesses to keep Link safe..." She said. He looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She said.  
  
"... I... I don't care..." He said running out of the Temple.  
  
"Wait! Wait! I'm sorry! I'll help you if you..." he didn't hear the rest. He couldn't bring himself to. His thoughts were confirmed... he wasn't Link... he was someone... or something else... a minion of Gannondorf... or a shadow... he had to know... who was he!?! He walked into the Market. Redeads wandered around, but they didn't seem to notice him... he blended with the shadows too well. He walked up to what used to be Hyrule Castle and to the entrance of Gannondorf's tower.  
  
"GANNONDORF!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, "GANNONDORF!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!" there was no answer... that didn't surprise him.  
  
"GANNONDORF!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Nothing.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!!! DAMN YOU YOU... YOU DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted. His shouts echoed up and down but that was his only answer.  
  
"If I'm not Link and I don't know who I am that what is my purpose?" He asked himself softly, "I must destroy Gannondorf but that's Link's destiny... but maybe I am Link and something bad happened and the copy has taken over... no... the only copy here is me..." He took an arrow out and looked at it. It was a shadow like him. He shot it at Gannondorf's gate for good measure and then sat down on a rock.  
  
"Who am I?" he asked, "What's my name?" He suddenly felt a sharp pain connecting with his head and everything went black.  
  
###  
  
Rainyday: Poor Shadow Link T.T he just wants a name is all... anyways read and review! And it does go back to Shadow Link's POV later on 


End file.
